LT.LICKME
'LT.LICKME '(Born: ) is an Australian YouTuber, best known for his prank videos on people such as clowns on games such as Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto V. He also does his anonymous trolling which is popular on his channel. He joined YouTube in 2013 doing montage videos on Black Ops II. Unlike most trolls who troll just for their personal gain, he trolls only those who have done wrong. Such as bully others, beat their girlfriends, etc. His most famous videos is where he impersonates being someone from Anonymous, and tells the victim their address and other personal info to get the victim to do whatever he pleases. History LT.LICKME joined YouTube in 2013, with Black Ops II montage videos on the PS3. At first, he wasn't that known for his content. Eventually, he uploaded a video called 'Stalker trolling', where he pretends to be a Stalker to whoever he is talking to. His videos then increased in popularity. Then, after a couple of months into his career, he started uploading videos impersonating Anonymous to his victims. These videos got a large amount of views. At first, like most people, he just did it for his personal gain. Eventually, he started to troll people who have done wrong. He later expanded to more trolling like the 'Missed Call Troll', where it can be either funny or serious, and the 'Mr. Steal Your Girl Troll', where he fake calls someone's girlfriend. This usually happens to people who abuse their girlfriends. Types of videos These are the types of videos LT.LICKME does. * Anonymous Trolling His most popular troll. He usually goes to tell his victim his or her address and threatens to hack them and make it public if they don't comply to orders given to them * Stalker Trolling His oldest type of trolling, which dates back to his primitive days on YouTube. He usually portrays as a Stalker to his victims who basically knows everything about him. * Missed Call Trolling This troll is when he pretends that he missed a call from somebody who looks threatening, funny, or basically anything of that matter. * Mr. Steal Your Girl Trolling This is where he pretends to steal someone's girlfriend. This troll usually happens to people who have beaten/abused their girlfriend. *The Watcher Trolling This is where he takes the role of a character by the name of the watcher. The watcher is a reupload of the Stalker trolling. The Watcher (unlike Anonymous) likes uncontrolled, Plain out anarchy. The Watcher despises Anonymous' Ideals and Goes in the opposite direction! Possibility of Termination On June 16th, LT.LICKME announced that he might be getting terminated. His fanbase was upset about this, saying that LT.LICKME was a hero and didn't deserve to be terminated because he has helped stop bullying and other terrible things in this world. Trivia * He has been featured on many "fake-based" channels such as parakeet families. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers